1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for harvesting bone graft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bone graft is utilized in many surgical procedures. It is often harvested from bone from the hip. Often, a simple chisel approach has been employed to dig out bone which often results in a wound site that is more painful than the site in which the harvested bone is to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,816 issued to Allen shows a biopsy device including a long, solid shaft 24 having a T-handle at one end and a hollow cavity at the other end to receive a cartridge assembly of a clear plastic tube and a steel cutter. The harvested tissue is seen in the plastic tube through a slots in the shaft's hollow cavity. After collection, the cartridge assembly is unscrewed and the tissue is ejected by a push rod inserted through the open end of the cutter.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.